Drabble Challenge
by Linstock
Summary: A series of ficlets on the lives of the Enterprise's crew. Each story stands alone and they will include of romance , humour, action , drama and all stops in between.
1. Muddled

Title: Drabble Challenge.

Author: Linstock

Code: Star Trek

Rating: K

Type: Humour, Romance, Adventure

Beta Credit: SpockLikesCats

Warnings: None.

Summary: Kirk finds Captaining can be a challenge. It's a good thing Spock is around to help..

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek or any of the characters. I do not make any profit from this work.

AN: SpockLikesCats and I have a writing challenge running between us in an effort to get us off the fan fic benches and back into the game. We have decided "No more sitting on the sidelines!" It's time to dust it off our muses and grease the keyboards and get back into training. These ficlets (a bit long to really be drabbles, too short for a "story") are a sort of warm up session as we struggle to return to peak writing fitness. Wish us luck.

W have given each other a list of words and will write a short piece using the word in the text. We aim to take turns at posting. You can find SpockLikesCats in my favourite authors.

Three cheers for my beta reader Yeoman SpockLikesCats who helped whip the military terms into shape.

 **Muddled**

Newly appointed Captain James T Kirk read the plasfilm dispatch.

"We regret to inform you your application has been rejected. The Commanding Officer's account for the USS Enterprise is registered to another party."

"I've told you three times, he is now **Admiral** Christopher Pike, stationed at Starfleet headquarters. The appropriate paperwork was lodged two weeks ago."(The "… you jerks!" was unstated. Even when ranting in his private quarters, Kirk remembered he was now a Captain, albeit a Captain without communication access on his own ship.)

For two weeks he'd been struggling with his greatest challenge so far … without success. It did not bode well for his Captaincy if he could not even arrange to get his own comms account!

He was Captain, damn it. And Captains should not have to deal with this.

Actually, he realized, he had assistants to deal with certain things, notably a first officer … a very logical first officer!

"Commander Spock, I'm having some problems with Starfleet Communications."

This statement earned him a raised eyebrow.

"My student account has been closed."

"As Starfleet Communication Procedure for Electronic Communication 12.3 states, 'Student access accounts shall be disabled within 14 days of graduation.' As you graduated 41 days ago, this is to be expected," replied Spock.

"Yes, fine, but I haven't been able to get a new active service account, let alone Captain's communication privileges."

Mr Spock raised both eyebrows now. "You have logged requests from AS 1.2.6 and QT 45?"

"You have requested privileges AS 1.2.6 Request for Active Service account via QT-45?"

"Yes, two weeks ago. And before you ask, I did _not_ get the forms or channels muddled; I completed them and I sent them to the correct recipients."

The minor debacle with the food requisitions still rankled.

"Admiral Pike…"

Kirk cut Spock off before he finished his sentence. "Admiral Pike lodged his QT-46 as well."

"I see," replied Spock. "I will address the issue".

And he strode out of Kirk's office.

Five hours later, Kirk's console _pinged_ and his comms screen was flooded with incoming messages.

"Commander Spock, can you share your secret?"

Spock looked confused. "To what secret do you refer, Captain?"

"How you sweet-talked Communications into processing my application?"

"No 'sweet talk' was required, Captain," replied the first officer. "I submitted a QT-46 and approved the transaction."

Kirk blinked. "But how was an application from the first officer relevant?"

"It was not, but an application from the 'Acting Captain' was."

Kirk opened and shut his mouth a few times before saying, "But I was appointed Captain three weeks ago."

"Indeed, but you must bear in mind how requests flow in Starfleet. The last record they held was of my Acting Captaincy as logged by Captain Pike . When you were appointed Captain, no one completed a TRS-44 notifying Communications."

"But it was all over the news feeds, it was discussed on every holo channel, it was announced at an official ceremony."

"Undeniably it was, but without a TRS-44 it was not recorded in the Communications records; so, as far as Communications was concerned, it had not happened. Their operations are commendably logical."

Kirk realized he would never fully grasp the nuances of these systems so humbly replied, "Thank you Commander."".

Spock [raised an eyebrow, then] nodded. "You are welcome, Captain."

Kirk he could not resist adding in a tone obviously more in sorrow than in anger, "Although, Commander, I hope in future you'll take care of matters like this a little earlier."

Spock paused, titled his head slightly and raising both eyebrow replied, "Indeed Captain."


	2. BOOM

Title: BOOM.

Author: Linstock

Code: Star Trek

Rating: K

Type: Humour, Romance, Adventure

Warnings: None.

Beta Credit: The excellent SpockLikesCats.

Disclaimers: I do not own Star trek or any of the characters. I do not make any profit from this work.

SpockLikesCats does her best but I do alter things and tweek so any errors are all my own work.

 _You have to hand it to the Vulcans,_ mused Kirk, _hey may be a pretty dry bunch but they can put on a show._ "

Getting there hadn't been easy. Beaming in wasn't allowed. They'd come over the plains from New ShiKahr in shuttles, but per tradition, had to climb the narrow path snaking up the mountain on foot. Just behind him, Bones maintained a constant grumble about dress uniforms, hot weather, damn mountaineering and the likelihood of a cardiac event. For once Kirk couldn't argue the doctor's opinions and he had to admit he was becoming aware of his own limits. It was a relief when the path turned a corner and leveled out leading up to the arched mouth of a tunnel. As Kirk entered the sandy floor crunched slightly underfoot, and the cool gloom closed in around him just long enough for his eyes to adjust to the reduced light, then WHAM – he- emerged onto the wide flat arena and was totally dazzled. As he blinked and shaded his eyes, looking around he saw Bones and Scotty doing the same.

Behind him Sulu murmured, "Wow".

"Wow indeed," thought Kirk. The wide flat arena before them clung to the mountainside like a bracket fungus on a tall tree, on either side stood towering mountains, and in front of them was a wide sweep of ocher planes stretching toward the distant the sparkle of the sea.

Directly in front of him lay a circle surrounded by large, flat stones, leading to a series of low steps that led up to a huge gong suspended on a wooden frame.

If the setting was impressive, well, so were the costumes. Kirk thought Lieutenant Uhura looked exotic as hell with her complicated upswept hairdo with glittery things woven into it. She wore a white, demure but subtly clingy dress that stopped at her knees. Kirk was used to seeing Uhura in a short dress, but this was different. Perhaps it was the fact that hers were the only legs in sight. Or perhaps it was her shiny stockings and demure little shoes. All the other women, and a good many of the men, wore long, stiff robes.

Commander Spock was … well, intimidating… more intimidating than usual. His loose under-robe was the same russet as the distant plains, but it was the long coat with its wide, angled shoulders, close-fitting waist and high neck that made him seem like a cross between a vampire overlord and an old-world pirate king.

The onlookers were either grinning like fools (the Enterprise crew), or straight faced (the Vulcans). But straight faced or not, the Vulcans seemed subtly pleased. Everyone was in their "Sunday best". You had better believe that nothing short of Spock and Uhura's bonding would have got James T. Kirk to wear his dress uniform in this heat. He looked over the sweating McCoy and they exchanged a look of forbearance, accompanied by a mutual grin.

The celebrant, or the Vulcan equivalent, was something to see. She was carried in on a palanquin and was dressed in stiff silken layers of yellows, reds, and browns with a highly illogical, yet authoritative headdress.

Spock and Uhura moved to stand in front of the gong and their eyes locked. The look they exchanged was so heated, it was a wonder they didn't ignite.

"No emotions, my left foot," muttered Bones in Kirk's ear.

Spock reached out, never breaking eye contact with Uhura, picked up the carved mallet and struck the gong.

Kirk had thought a gong, even a gong that big, would ring, somehow. But when Spock struck the huge metal disk the only accurate description of the sound was a deep "BOOM!".

That rich tone rolled across the flat arena and spilled over the sides of the mountain. It resonated in Kirk's bones and made the short hairs on his arms and the back of his neck prickle. From the corner of his eye Kirk saw Scotty rubbing his arms.

The actual bonding ceremony was short and surprisingly moving. Vulcans didn't go in for music or even much talking, but every movement seemed laden with meaning.

Kirk watched as Spock and Uhura knelt before the celebrant. At a word, they placed their fingers in the meld position on each other's face. Kirk's experience with the older Spock had taught him just how intense a Vulcan mind meld could be, so he thought he understood something of what they must be experiencing. _After all, "emotional transference" is part of the deal._ The celebrant placed one hand on each forehead, Spock's and Uhura's: by their reaction you'd have thought she'd connected them to a high-voltage electrical outlet. They both stiffened, a shudder passing through them, and Kirk would later swear they stopped breathing. The air was charged with some weird, intense energy. Then, as the first moment passed, an expression of pure wonder, of discovery, dawned on both their faces. Tears prickled Kirk's eyes. He felt a crazy urge to step up to the celebrant and order "one of the same, please".

Then it was all over. Vulcans didn't do receptions, speeches, wedding waltzes or cakes; they very logically cut straight to the honeymoon. The crew were holding their own post- bonding "reception" on the ship and departed with the speed befitting a group of people wearing dress uniforms in stifling heat who know that departure would bring climate control and cold beverages.

Kirk lingered a little, watching the couple pass through the dark opening of a nearby cave. It was not his idea of honeymoon accommodations, but to each his own. To be honest, he doubted if Spock or Uhura would notice their surroundings, they so obviously only had eyes for each other.

 _Yep, you have to hand it to the Vulcans,_ mused Kirk, _they may be a pretty dry bunch but they can put on a show._


	3. Birds of the Worlds

Title: **Birds of the Worlds**

Author: Linstock

Code: Star Trek

Rating: K

Type: Angst, Romance

Warnings: Loss.

Beta Credit: The excellent SpockLikesCats. (But I do alter things and tweak so any errors are all my own work.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. I do not make any profit from this work.

A/N: I like writing from prompts because they force me to go where I would not otherwise have ventured. SpockLikesCats kindly provided me with a list of prompts but "Birds of the Worlds" was one of the hardest I've done because it made no sense to me …until it did. Let me know what you think.

 **Birds of the Worlds**

The music woke her.

Spock was gone, but his side of the bed was still warm, so he'd not been gone long.

In the next room a tinny overly dramatic voice proclaimed, "In 2161 four planets, Andoria, Earth, Tellar Prime and Vulcan came together to form the United Federation of Planets…" the opening bars of the UFP anthem played then cut out abruptly…. "Now Rexel Games gives you the chance to explore the unique birdlife of these worlds."

A wave of nostalgia swept Nyota back to the first day she'd seen "Birds of the Worlds". She's been so excited. Her Uncle Elim was Earthside and he always brought her the best presents. Nyota remembered sitting on the floor and carefully removed the bright wrapping to reveal a small metal box with "Birds of the Worlds" in gold letters on the lid.

That small box had changed her life

Uncle Elim had settled on the floor beside her.

"You have to be careful with this, it's very fragile," he said as he undid the small latch and folded back the lid, "but I know I can trust you, Little Star." Nyota had glowed with pride. Uncle Elim showed her how it worked and to her eight year old eyes it had seemed just like magic.

As an adult she knew "Birds of the Worlds" was a strange mix of the cheap and cheesy and the technically excellent. The gift had woken in her an interest in other worlds that had never faded and had eventually led her to join Starfleet. Nyota treasured it and couldn't bring herself to throw it away even when it broke.

Nyota rose and walked to the bedroom door. The living area was in darkness. As the sound faded, a light stuttered and flashed before steadying to show a hologram of four glowing spheres about the size of oranges floating in the air above the box. By the light of the holograms Nyota could see Spock sitting on the couch, his posture tense and "Birds of the Worlds" open on the low table in front of him.

About a month ago she'd first shown him the small box. She told him how it had changed her life and how, although it no longer worked, she'd not only kept it but brought it with her into space.

Spock had repaired it, replacing the power source and some other components. From the first time it had flickered back to life he'd been captivated.

The tinny voice continued the familiar introduction ….

"Andoria," and the blue planet brightened and the others dimmed , "an M-class moon orbiting a gas giant in the Andorian system, is home world of two races, the Andorian and the Aenar. It is also home to the spectacular snow eagle and the delicate snowflake." As the birds were named, an area on the map surface brightened showing the range of the birds habitat and picture of the bird appeared in the habitat area. Then holographic Andoria dimmed slightly and Tellar Prime brightened as the voice announced, "Tellar Prime is…".

Spock reached out his hand passing through holographic red sphere. The Tellar introduction cut off.

"You have chosen Vulcan ..." the voice announced.

The other three worlds faded and the red sphere of Vulcan expanded and began a jerky rotation. On its surface were several bird symbols. Spock touched one and then the magic happened. The area marking the range lightened and the picture of the bird appeared to come to life and fly off the surface of the globe. The hologram was perfect and crisp, and it brilliantly detailed the image of the Eing-tang. The "bird" hovered, its wings moving with their characteristic undulations. Spock extended his hand so his index finger was in the projection field and the Eing-tang fluttered over and appeared to perch on the extended finger. Nyota knew what would happen next, she'd done it herself a thousand times, but now the hairs on her arms rose as the small bird raised its head and sang.

The flickering light caught on the tears forming in Spock's dark eyes. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes.

Quietly Nyota crossed to the couch and sat beside Spock. His free hand reached over and took hers, gripping hard. Through the link formed by their hands Nyota saw flocks of Eing-tang wheeling in the sky above his home and listened to their song in the warm, still Vulcan mornings.

They sat together listening as the ghostly Eing-tang's song trilled to an end and the bird faded and disappeared.

A/N: Information on Andoria came from Memory Alpha. I made everything else up.


	4. Chapter 4 Damage

Title: Damage.

Author: Linstock

Characters: Spock/Uhura.

Rating: G

Type: ST 09, angst in spades.

Warning: Loss

Summary: As Nyota packs away Gaila's belongings she reflects on all she has lost.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Trek or the characters or profit in from this writing.

AN: _This fic had a double prompt. Firstly it is part of SpockLikeCats and my Drabble Challenge In addition I had in the back of my mind a prompt from some time ago where Gerriv wrote "I would love to read a story with your take on what happened after Spock told Nyota that he was going to New Vulcan and leaving the Enterprise and her." So this angst fest is partly Gerriv's fault._

 _In my "head canon", after the destruction of Vulcan, Spock tells Nyota that he is going with the Vulcans to establish a new colony. I think he would tell her as soon as he decided this himself. This fic is set after Spock tells Nyota but before his encounter in the hanger with his other self._

=/\=

Lt. Nyota Uhura had achieved every goal she'd set herself; she'd graduated with a commission and distinguished herself on her first active duty, securing a field promotion. Just this morning she had received notification of the appointment to the Enterprise command crew….in her short career she'd achieved more than even she'd dreamed possible.

Yet now, as she catches sight of her face in the mirror, she hardly knows herself.

The loss of countless lives and the heart-rending deaths of so many friends is explanation enough for her red-rimmed eyes and the sorrow etched in her features. But there's another reason for the aching emptiness lodged in her chest.

The madman Nero wanted to crush Spock, and even as he had failed … he'd succeeded. She is just collateral damage like a million million others.

Her Spock is an honest man. As soon as he'd decided his future lay with the resettlement of New Vulcan he had informed her. They'd said their final words of farewell. They had no future, just a brief blazing past. That was when she'd felt the hollowness settle deep in her chest. Now she wonders if it would ever go.

=/\=

Nyota stands in the room she'd shared with Gaila, who'd loved anything shiny, sparkling or mirrored. Gaila's exuberant, joyful personality was everywhere, sparkling in the ornaments hanging from the ceiling, glittering in the spangled objects on every surface, reflected in dozens of tiny fancifully shaped mirrors. How many times over the past three years had Gaila burst into the room thrilled to have found another "sparkly" to add to her collection? How she'd loved to lie in the dark and shine her hand light around watching the flashes of brilliance flare and skitter around the walls.

Nyota picks up Galia's small figurine of Tilita, the Orion deity of knowledge and success. Once Gaila had explained how ancient Orions believed Tilita demanded payment when she bestowed her blessings. Hadn't humanity learned there were multiple universes, some parallel, some diverging? Was the payment for this knowledge a million lives? What about her own successes? Was the payment Tilita demanded from Nyota the loss of love?

Carefully Nyota replaces the figurine.

Everywhere Nyota looks she sees reflections of herself. A hundred … a thousand … a myriad fractured, distorted selves.

=/\=

Nyota goes to a stack of plas-crates in the corner of the room and places one on Gaila's bed. Mechanically she reaches up and unhooks a large sparkling crystal. She doesn't look at the reflections glimmering in its facets. She wraps it in tissue, smothering its brilliance and places it gently in the stark empty box. Piece by piece she packs away all that remains of Gaila of Orion.

Suddenly rage flares thought her and in her mind Nyota storms and howls at Spock. Fool! Bind fool! How can you simply turn away? Does love mean so little to you? Do I?

She trembles with the intensity of the storm inside. She wants to lash out, to hurt, to smash and scream.

The anger feels sharp and powerful, and she holds it close to ward off the ocean of sadness waiting to flood her. She leans in and lets anger carry her.

She flings opened the wardrobe door and the flash and sparkle of Gaila dresses bring sudden tears to her eyes.

A green sequined dress lies crumpled on the closet floor. Nyota kneels. In the glittering sequins Nyota sees a flash; a vision… another Nyota, viciously angry, who draws a dagger and stalks toward another Spock. He's fast but she's faster. She wipes green blood off the blade and turns and stalks away.

A sob rises in Nyota's throat. No! Never! Kneeling on the floor, the dress like a pool of glittering emerald blood around her, she weeps for her Spock's wounds, the ones no one can see.

=/\=

Later, as she prepares for bed, Nyota gazes at her face in the mirror. It is reflected in the mirror hanging on the wall opposite, both images reflected back and forth to infinity. The window overlooking the black night time quadrangle reflects a faint image of the mirrored reflection, the framed photograph on the table, the monitor of the comm unit, all reflect her distorted image….so many versions of herself.

Nyota remembers something Spock said once about multiple universes: "everything that could happen has happened".

How many myriad Nyotas lived in those multiple universes? How many versions of pain are possible?

One thing Nyota knows, in a million worlds there is not one reality where Nyota Uhura walks away from Spock easily with no regrets and quickly forgets her intense but brief academy affair.

=/\=

But maybe, in one of these worlds, Cadet Nyota Uhura was a student of Commander Spock and he became her mentor and, over time, even a friend but nothing more. Maybe she teased him a little, as good friends do, and he calmly tolerated this because he respected her. Might that Nyota might sometimes wonder... "What if?"… then shake her head at the foolishness of what she was thinking? That Nyota would have a full life, rich with other loves. She would explore the stars, heart whole and free. Oh God, how she envied that Nyota the peace of not knowing what she missed.

=/\=

In this reality Nyota Uhura watches as tears run down her face, before turning briskly and wiping them away.

She's reached a decision.

Like most of the survivors of the Battle of Vulcan she had gone home after her return. Her brief visit home had been stilted and uncomfortable. She was not welcome in her father's house after he remarried. Her stepmother's questions about when she was leaving started the day she arrived and she'd returned to the academy the next week. Starfleet is her home.

She crosses to the communication terminal and enters request to be included in the team undertaking the initial testing after the Enterprise's fast-tracked refit. She will live on board as space dock has no spare rooms; that is of no consequence.

Two days later she is on board the USS Enterprise. Every surface in her quarters gleams, revealing distorted reflections. As she moves around, hanging her uniforms, and settling her few personal belongings into place every action is echoed in ripples of light and shadow.

This room will be her home for the next five years; this will be her solitary bed. Nyota sits, alone.

This is the only reality she has, there will be no more tears for what might have been, she is a survivor, an officer, an explorer and she will find her own way into this unknown.


End file.
